


And Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Magnus and Alec don't get enough sleep, so when they do, they appreciate it...alot.Prompt: Sleep





	And Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



> I think we all need a bit of fluff after that finale. 
> 
> Prompted: 'Sleep' by the awesome [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/). Title by 'Is coming up with fic titles my superpower?' [bcnedrah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/) (spoiler alert: yes).

Alec had told Magnus more times than he could count that he didn't need to wait up for him when he went out on patrol, but seeing his boyfriend napping on their couch every single time he came in late never failed to make his stomach flip.

He took in Magnus' soft breaths, the way his hair stuck up every which way, the way he always snuggled in on himself, with the blanket he had apparently planned to cover himself with fallen on the floor. It was the same every time, but that didn't mean Alec ever got tired of seeing it.

Walking carefully across the room so as not to startle Magnus awake, Alec managed to shed his extraneous clothing and his bag, so by the time he got to the couch he was merely in his shirt and pants. He reached down and brushed a piece of hair from Magnus' forehead and then leant down and kissed him softly on the cheek, before gathering him up in his arms and hugging him tightly, moving them them both towards the bedroom.

Halfway there, Magnus stirred in Alec's arms and then smiled into his chest.

“You don't always have to carry me to bed, you know.”

Alec looked down in surprise, he'd thought Magnus was out like a light. He carefully let go of Magnus' legs so that he could stand up.

“I wouldn't have to if someone didn't keep falling asleep on the sofa waiting up for me.” Alec said fondly.

As soon as Magnus' feet hit the ground, he moved around to face his partner. “What time is it?” He asked sleepily, rubbing a hand across his face even as the other one pulled Alec in closer.

“Late,” Alec said looking at the artisanal clock on the wall, “early.”

Magnus pulled Alec in for a slow and sensual kiss and when they broke apart he smiled softly. “Bedtime then?”  


Alec, whose own weariness had crept up on him in waves and was now almost causing him to sway on his feet, gave a grateful smile. “Yes, please.”  
  
~~~  
  
Magnus didn't think there was anything more perfect than waking up resting on Alec's chest, feeling his boyfriend's hands carding through his hair. It made him smile, then make his hand that was invariably across Alec's chest tighten, pulling him in closer. He could _ feel  _ the smile above his head before Alec kissed him on the top of it.

“Do you have to get up?” Magnus asked sleepily, not really wanting to know the answer. It didn't matter which one of them asked it, it was always 'yes', they both always had somewhere they needed to be, something they needed to fix, someone they needed to save. It was exhausting.

“I've got some time.” Alec whispered, “let's just lie here for a while.”

Magnus smiled against his boyfriend's chest, content to stay in their bubble of calm for as long as they possibly could. 

The world could wait for a bit.

 


End file.
